saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Helios Ex/Survival on Thera
“I can’t help but feel like we’re forgetting someone,” Doc pondered as she paced back and forth through the ship. She kept at this for several minutes until she stopped, turned to face Mortimer, and shouted: “FUCK! We’ve forgotten Heli!” She went back to pacing, this time faster, more frantic and anxious than before “We need to go back, but we can’t go back, we have an emotionally unstable Rick, and these idiots who wouldn’t be able to help whatsoever.” She furrowed her brow in intense thought, and then in absolute concession sighed out: “I guess we are going to need to leave him behind.” To this Mort responded “He was a dumbfuck for leaving his team behind anyway, though I can’t blame him too much with these shitheads, maybe we’ll be able to circle back within a few weeks and see if he’s alive, though he probably won’t be.” Rick just sobbed gently in the background, preoccupied by whatever horrible thing he had done. Well, that’s what happened when they realized I wasn’t there; or at least that’s what I’m guessing was happening. I was quite busy on the surface flicking them off and shouting profanities that could easily make Getty blush as they abandoned me. Amidst the consistent stream of the words “FUCK!” and “SHIT!” That were just flowing out of my mouth, I remembered that there were hostiles nearby, let out a conceding dammit, and drew my shockfield. I eyed the zombies in front of me and giggled as I blew them to tiny bits. After blowing these shits to bits though, something larger and fatter came by, a “Regurgitator” as they called it, and it was a pretty gross looking savage one at that. When it vomited out those little worms, I readied my stomping shoes, and my HIKS S300 tore just enough holes into its grotesque body to topple it over, and more worms came out, as usual, and I downed those fast with my boots and shockfield. This is no news to me, these zombies are boringly predictable, even that one savage devastator I ended up tearing a new asshole. I remember something, the Cairo base, about six clicks west of where I am, and decide that I should be headed there, in order to “commandeer” myself a way off this shithole desert, quite “different” from my desert living place on Naxos. A few more miles, and a fuckton of more boring zombies, a gas station on the way, I pick up more chips, good ‘ol crunchy snack, now I’m at the base. Wish I had human targets still, those were always much cleaner to kill than these shitty zombies, that’ll just explode everywhere. Suddenly, I stop. Shaking. Lots of it, and it isn’t nerves, it’s the ground… something’s horribly wrong as a gaping hole opens up in the land ahead of me and out comes something new, again a savage devastator, but different, it’s already raging, and it seems to have some nasty purple-ish particles radiating off of its body. I at first try my usual run and gun but that thing is too fast, so I start tossing cryo grenades at it, this works and I’m definitely whittling down its health, but it’s quite resilient to my projectiles, and I keep this up and going, until I run out of cryos and turrets and it’s barely dented somehow. “Fuck.” I whisper as it barrels down its hands. I strafe to the-- =Message is incomplete= -Transmission stopped- Category:Blog posts